


Oh Lily

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss referance
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Charlie, Lucifer is dramatic as fuck, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, smut is implied but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Lilith finds out exactly what Lucifer and Charlie get up too when they spend time together. She is far from surprised to find out it has to do with music.
Relationships: Lilith/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Oh Lily

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is probably a terrible fic but I LOVE Hazbin Hotel! I know Lucifer and Lilith haven't made any appearance apart from portraits etc but I'm already so into the character designs and info we DO have. 
> 
> \- Most of this is based on headcanon, like Lucifer is the hyper-active chaotic type but Lilith is more calm and chill about pretty much everything. Also Charlie totally got her love of singing and danced etc from her dad. There are a bunch of others I can only hope get portrait in some way during this piece. 
> 
> \- The Lyrics are from the Pilot of Helluva Boss and is slightly adapted from Moxxie's song to Millie. I had the song in my head then started reading Lucifer/Lilith fanfiction and my brain just...gave me THIS.

The corridors of Magne Castle would have been nothing short of mazelike to an outsider, but for a certain rosy-cheeked Princess who had spent a majority of time in her short four years of life memorizing said corridors, as well as its numerous rooms, hidden passages and hallways she found her desired destination with no problem.

Not that she would ever admit that is, she had taken a wrong turn and been forced to ask a servant the correct direction – but the servant had pinky sworn, by the Princesses insistance that her brief moment of misdirection would be a secret between them.

Four year old Charlotte Magne, more often known as Charlie, approached the large door at the end of the corridor, taking care not to let her small feet let any of the carpeted floorboards creak. Opening the door she slid inside and approached the pair of plush, comfortable chairs only one of which was occupied. Charlies mother Lilith was sat reading a leather bound book, the queen of Hell glanced down, not appearing suprised to find her daughter grasping the arm of her chair with both hands

“Charlie, I thought you were with your father?” Lilith said, running a hand through the thick waves of blond hair framing her daughters face.

in apperance Charlotte Magne was defiantly the image of her father Lucifer.

Charlie grinned up at her mother cheerfully

“I was. He has surprise for you mommy, he told me to come get you!” Charlies said, bouncing slightly on her feet in her excitement.

Lilith smiled, raising an eyebrow

“Oh is that so?” she mused, lifting Charlie to stand on her lap “Then I suppose we should go and see this surprise then, hm?”

Charlie nodded eagerly and Lilith got to her feet, holding Charlie on her narrow hip as she exited the room, wondering what her husband could have cooked up this time.

Now holding her mother’s hand and walking a few steps ahead of her, Charlie lead her mother through the corridors of the castle they called home, elaborately decorated, mostly in black, various shades of red and black. Lilith soon noticed exactly where Charlie was leading her and they soon came to one of the smaller but most used rooms in the castle.

“Come on mommy!”

Charlie opened the door only enough to squeeze herself through before the door shut again before Lilith could stop it, her curiosity growing; the queen of Hell opened the door fully to find Charlie being lifted into her fathers’ arms and sat on top of the grand piano set in the center of the room, along with a large sofa, small coffee table were the noly things that furnished the darkened room.

Other than a small end table in each corner, each of which contained four or five candles on each, engulfing the mall room in warm light which was a far cry from the bright burning flames of hellfire one might expect in the dwellings of the king and queen of hell.

Lucifer, dressed in his usual white and red attire, along with matching hat and apple topped cane, grinned through two rows of sharp fangs that would have been menacing had it not been for the barely concealed look of adoration in his eyes as he met his wife’s gaze.

Lilith smiled back calmly

“Our little terror says you have a surprise for me, my love” she pointed out affectionetly as Lucifer approached, twirling his cane in one hand and holding out the other for Lilith to take

“Indeed my dear – right this way” the ruler of Hell gestured elaborately with the hand holding his cane and lead Lilith to the couch, materializing a glass of blood red wine in his hand which he handed to her as she sat down.

Lucifer, still holding her hand in his, pressed a kiss to the back of his queens knuckles while Charlie watched the exchange beaming in silence until now

“daddy, come on! I want to give mommy her surprise!” she clicked her heels together anxiously.

Lucifer and Lilith glanced at their daughter with fond expressions before Lucifer spoke

“Of course Charlie, my dear! We have been working on it all day after all!” Lucifer said with almost as much eagerness as Charlie.

Releasing Liliths hand the male darted to the piano, sat down and began to play, singing along to the upbeat tune:

“ **Oh, What a thrill, when the crimson starts to spill and my Lily goes in for the kill**!” Lucifer grinned as he continued,

  
 **“She takes away my breath; she's the angel of death, for me Oh, Lily**!”

Lilith chuckled at the lyrics. Lucifer, still grinning like a maniac, continued to play with more enthusiasm

“ **She's my queen…It's like a dream when I hear her victims start to scream**

 **In and out of the sack, she's the ma-n-iac for me Oh,** **Lily**!”

Lucifer turned to his wife, seeing the geninue humor in her expression.

Lilith might have disapproved of his use of such lyrics had Charlie not been too engrossed in moving her upper body in time with the music

He continued playing enthusiastic and Charlie got to her feet, standing a head taller than her father, she couldn’t suppress a child-ish laugh

Lucifer watched Charlie get to her feet before looking down at the piano key as he sang

“ **When the blood starts drippin' down the walls**!”

Charlie opened her arms wide

" (Drip, drip, drip!) " she chimed

Lucifer leant back in his seat slightly

“ **And the bodies, start to fall** ”

Charlie jumped, landing lightly on her toes

(Thud!) she giggled.

Lucifer raised one hand above his head

“ **My heart skips a beat**

 **When my Lily's guns a-blazin' in the heat!** ”

Charlie made guns out of her fingers, pretending to shoot to the ceiling with one and to her right with the other

(Bang, bang, bang!) 

Lucifer returned his hand to the keyboard, looking back to Lilith

“ **She makes the murderin' fun, for me**  
 **Oh la-da-de!**

**Of all the demons in hell, it's for her that I fell"**

(It's for him that you fell) Charlie pitched in

**“Oh, Lily~”**

Lucifer finished playing with a flourish, conjuring his cane from nowhere and Charlie gave a dramatic twirl, raising both arms proudly and breathing heavily but grinning just as widely as her father, fangs and all.

The father-daughter duo watched and waited for Lilith to respond – after a moment she did so, her laugh of amusement lasted until she was little Charlie’s smile falter

‘didn’t she like it?” the infant started to wonder before Lucifer lifted her down to the floor and Charlie saw her mother open her arms for her to run to her.

With a squeal Charlie leapt into her mothers’ arms, allowing herself to be held tightly for a moment

“Charlie you certainly take after you father in talent” Lilith praised, to Charlies’ delight as her mother was not always as open with her approval 

Lucifer watched the exchange silently, chest rising with pride as he observed his family.

Lilith looked over the top her daughters head to meet his gaze

“I must say I greatly enjoyed this ‘surprise, thank you” she said with a genuine expression of happiness .

Setting Charlie down Lilith looked to her with a smile

“Now, I believe it’s past you bed-time my little hell-spawn” she stated affectionately.

Charlie’s glee deflated slightly

“Oh” she complained in disappointment

But Lilith insisted

“Go find Razzel and Dazzel, they’ll take you up and I expect you be in bed before your father and I come to say goodnight” she said.

This seemed to appease her daughter as it was rare that her parents came to wish her goodnight together, sometimes Lucifer or Lilith would not appear altogether and so with promise of both parents coming to tuck in to bed that night Charlie agreed and left the room with no more complaint.

s the door clicked shut Lilith got to her feet and Lucifer came to stand at her side, hands clasped behind his back, Lilith looked to her husband with a knowing smile

“So you must resort to using your own offspring in your dramatic musical schemes now, my love?” she questioned with no hint of surprise.

Lucifer shrugged

“What else was I meant to do, dear? She turned her nose up at some innocent-bystander-terrorising and almost everything else I could think up that might keep her entertained” he defended, Lilith rolled her eyes

“She has enough toys to entertain an army of infants, courtesy of someone wanting to spoil their only daughter rotten” Lilith quipped, flicking the shiny red apple tucked into Lucifer’s hat.

Her wrist was quickly grasped in Lucifer’s hand firmly, his face inches from her own

“King of Hell and head of the underworlds overlords, Lilith; I do not sit playing dolls, even for my own daughter” he stated, his eyes had widened giving him slightly more deranged expression.

Of course Lilith remained unfazed – entirely used to his quirks and habits by now

“No, no Luci…” she purred, wrapping her arm around his neck

“You are the king of Hell and dramatic as fuck!” she spat in a low tone.

Lucifer merely chuckled darkly, and Lilith joined in

“But in all seriousness, you were very entertaining” she admitted

“But if you ever sing such a cliché song again I will divorce you” she threatened, gasping in surprise when Lucifer swept her into his arms, holding her bridal style

“Allow me to change your mind, my Queen” he hissed, eyes becoming darker and closer to his demonic form.

Liliths tried to protest, with little sincerity, saying that Charlie would be waiting for them to tuck her in…only for Lucifer to silence her with a possessive kiss, insisted that, after day they had had, Charlie would most likely already be asleep.

The former angel laid his wife down on the satin sofa, with a click of his fingers the doors had slammed and locked to prevent anyone disturbing them, unaware that in fact…Lucifer was right.

Charlie was fast asleep sprawled across her bed in a rather unlady-like way and snoring softly.


End file.
